1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile devices and, more particularly, to a mobile device having a function of a messenger service based on an IP multimedia service (IMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device have come to have a variety of useful functions thanks to amazing advances in related technologies. Accordingly, users of such mobile devices can use and access information in various forms of voice, text, graphic, etc. and also enjoy music, broadcast, game, etc. Furthermore, most mobile devices have functions of a digital camera and a camcorder.
Also, some mobile devices can offer a function of a short distance communication or a near field communication in addition to the inherent function of mobile communications. In addition, some mobile devices allow wireless access to the Internet.
Particularly, there is a conventional mobile device which supports a messenger function based on IMS. However, a currently available IMS-based messenger function of a conventional mobile device is limited to only transmit and receive messages inputted by a user and information about a state of a mobile device. Namely, such a messenger function is not much different from a function of a normal message service in a mobile communication system. So there is a rising need for more useful and improved IMS-based messenger function.